


Regret

by TooCreative4Life



Series: Not An Ordinary Family [2]
Category: Avenger - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Lies, M/M, Mistakes, Next Generation, OC-centric, Partner Betrayal, Post-Break Up, Post-breakup, Ruined relationship, Screwing up, Snippets, Tearjerker, Tears, Teen Romance, Teenagers, The Author Regrets Everything, Young Love, heartbroken, loki's an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooCreative4Life/pseuds/TooCreative4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little snippet of the larger story. </p><p>Peggy's side of the post-break up sorrow. She doesn't know how to handle her team anymore or even if they want her after what she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

Peggy couldn’t focus. There was so much going on around her as he teammates prepared for the mission, but she couldn’t make herself pay any attention to it. All that she could think of was _him,_ and she didn’t want to. She shouldn’t be thinking about the person who betrayed her and shattered her world, not in terms of regretting that she’d had her heartbroken.

He just used Peggy to further his and Loki’s plans, so everyone thought. He never cared about her was what everyone had told her. Those days walking around the city, sharing stories were lies. She should never have expected anything else from the son of the trickster god. _Why did I even think I could believe him?_ , she thought to herself angrily.

The seething anger that had been bubbling and boiling in her gut as he told her that he never meant for it to go as far as it had was resurfacing again. At least she was feeling _something_ other than pity and regret, even if that feeling was burning its way through her whole body and tearing her heart apart more as it did. Ever since she had first met Ole she had always believed that he could be saved, that there was something different about him from Loki… Apparently she was wrong.

Now she had to fix her mistake.


End file.
